warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Three rules for how-tos
Another great addition to the site. Though thankfuly none of my articles fall into this category. Take the Prophetic Forgiven: a cold-hearted bunch of humanity hating puritans who know they got the wrong end of the stick so decided to dish ot their anger on others. I've generally tried to avoid comparing any of my creations to canonical equivialnts cause I remember seeing on BoLS a fanon SM guide not to compare any SM characters to "Primarchs"; "The Emperor" etc. A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:55, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Star Lords Get your facts right. "The Inquisition and the Ecclesiarchy view the Chapter as heretics, though this could be due to personal interests involving power rather then religion. This is because more often than not the Inquisition and Ecclesiarchy are tyrannical overlords concerned only with their own interests and power and often use their faith and power to get what they want, rather than truly serving the God-Emperor." In the 40k, that's the extremely idealistic view of the best of both of those. It's that kind of universe. "The Chapter believes in upholding a series of creeds which the Imperium was supposedly built on in the Emperor's vision, before becoming corrupted by the Horus Heresy and the following events, as a result they are more kindly, accepting, tolerating and show greater faith faith and humility than most Imperial organisations." Considering most Imperial organisations don't show any humility at all, that's not really a "crybaby effect". Also, when they are free from the Imperium, its quite possible. It's unfounded insults like this that make me glad I moved to the Black Forge wiki. --Lither My talk 05:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I am not trying to contest facts; I am commenting on the style of writing. Basically, it says 'the Inuisition and Ecclesiarchy are bad people' there is no denying that. But where is the spirit? Where is the fire? Where is the defiance? Where is The Star Lords have declared to all the Imperium that the Inquisition and Ecclesiarchy are tyrannical overlords concerned only with their own interests and power, and have sworn one and all to fight to the death to see the Emperor's true vision come to pass? Without that, it's not even talking about the Star Lords; it is a complaint about the Inquisition and Ecclesiarchy. And that, is the Crybaby Effect is when one stops talking about one's own group or character, and starts complaining about others. Jochannon 13:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Tzeentch! Necrons! Tzeentch must have gotten his claw around the ways of this site, because i cannot fathom how much has changed... We didnt have these things when i started... those were the days.... Im glad to see these things for helping people are around. Plus, even though i am probably the only ravenously bloodthirsty necron fan on this site as far as i know, I cannot summon up the insperation to make a how to make a necron tombworld page. Ill attempt it... thats if im allowed to, am I?--NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. (Facepalm) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 13:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) i fixed Aheramas abit, if you find anything else thats wrong, please tell me, im still learning :D Legionaire22 21:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC)